


even heroes need a break sometimes

by anvaver (ItsTheRaven)



Series: adventures in trying to understand english with poetry [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/anvaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in love with the one with galaxies in their eyes<br/>and hundreds of melodies coating their fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even heroes need a break sometimes

You are in love with the one with galaxies in their eyes  
and hundreds of melodies coating their fingertips.  
You are in love with the one with a sun trapped in their lips,  
the one who leaves promises of better days in every step they take.

But most days they only see darkness inside their own eyes,  
they can only hear eulogies coming out of their hands.  
But most days they feel like an eclipse is blocking their smile  
and there's only catastrophes burning behind. 

Those days, you sit beside them, wrap them in your hands  
and whisper stories about lost kids who conquer evil and  
sad boys who get their happy ending and lady heroes  
who take a day off to breath because sometimes life is too much;  
one fairy tale for every tragedy that’s trying to sink inside their skin. 

You kiss them and tell then that you love them  
not because you want them to sing it right back at you  
but because you don't want them to forget.


End file.
